Kamen Rider Saisho
by Kamen Rider Saisho
Summary: The World of the Rider War was thought to have faded from existence. But the brief merging of the worlds created a completely new world, where Riders are public heroes.But when a new threat tries to merge the worlds again,a new Rider must save the worlds!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider. There are characters from the Rider series within this fic, but I DO NOT own them. This is purely fan-made.

Authors note: For those of you who read my recently-completed-and-sequeled fic Shinobi Rider Hopper, you'll notice I've changed Saisho's concept. Why? Because the original concept made no sense whatsoever (considering this is tokusatsu, that's saying something) Anyway, enjoy.

Kamen Rider Saisho

Chapter 1- The Journey Begins

"Normal text with quotations" Is speech

'_Italicized text with apostrophes' _is thought

_Italicized text with _'normal text for thought'_ is a flashback._

**Bold and underlined**__Is belt speech

_The World of the Rider War. A world thought to have been destroyed by the heroic actions of Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade. The numerous worlds did part and are no longer merging…however when they separated, "ghost worlds", or spirit-like replicas of each world, merged together safely and created a new world…The Rider World. In this world, Kamen Riders are public heroes. They appear anywhere and everywhere in the Rider World. Duplicates of Riders from every world find themselves famous and powerful. Police Forces and Military have found themselves becoming, or being replaced by, the Riotroopers of Faiz's world and the ZECTroopers of Kabuto's world. While the heroes were abundant in this world, a new threat, M-Shocker, formed from the remains of Dai-Shocker and Museum, find themselves in a new world, years before the first Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ichigo, would surface. They take this advantage and take over this world. Now they have begun to emulate Apollo Geist and Dai-Shocker's mission to unite the worlds in order to destroy the riders. And with a new evil…a new Rider must be born…This is the tale of Kamen Rider Saisho. _

_We begin our story in The Rider World…in the year 2020._

Hirako Tachiagari was a simple man. He had a decent job, was in top physical condition, and spent his weekends with his friends. He looked normal, with dark skin and black hair. The only unusual thing was his golden eyes. He never thought he would amount to much. He admired the riders that kept the world at peace, and had dreamt of becoming one since he was a child. Into his adult life, he thought that dream would never come true. But soon events would be set in motion that would make him one of the most powerful riders in history.

"God that was horrible!" Hirako yelled at his co-worker and friend, Kenji.

"Dude what are you talking about? We didn't do anything today." Kenji said

"Precisely." Hirako said. "My life is a bore. I don't do anything remotely important. Not like the Riders do."

"Oh here we go again!" Kenji sighed as he held his palm to his face.

"What? Is it wrong to emulate heroes?" Hirako asked, somewhat annoyed.

"No, but you're a little over emulation my friend. Somewhere between emulation and obsession" Kenji replied.

"Ah, shut up, Kenji." Hirako said.

_Later that night at Hirako's apartment_

Hirako sat and watched the news about new attacks that kept surfacing all over the city.

'_Interesting.' _He thought to himself. _'The Riders have destroyed most threats…'_

"**Indeed they have, Hirako." ** Said a mysterious voice inside Hirako's head **"And soon you will destroy the rest…"**

"Who's there?" Hirako yelled. He got no response and dismissed the incident.

_The next day_

Hirako sat at his desk, in his suit and tie, doing his work as usual. He hummed to himself to pass the time, as he did every day.

"Hirako!" Yelled a female voice coming from down the aisle

"Oh. Hey Yuri." Said Hirako as he turned his head. The voice was coming from his co-worker, roommate, and long-time friend, Yuri Kisaki. "What's up?"

"You forgot to feed Prince!" Yuri whined. Prince was Yuri, and to a lesser extent, Hirako's, pet cat. "He was sad this morning because he didn't have his wet food."

"Sorry, Yuri, I forgot. I went to sleep early last night." Hirako said.

"Well don't do it again. You know what will happen…" Yuri growled as she cracked her knuckles. Hirako's eyes widened as he nodded his head. Yuri then left and Hirako went back to his work.

_End of the work day._

Hirako walked out of his office and began walking to his car when he heard screams and gunfire. He turned and saw people screaming and running around the corner. He saw Riotroopers and ZECTroopers heading in the direction the civilians were running away from. Hirako ran up to one of the Riotroopers.

"What's going on?" Hirako asked the trooper.

"Unknown creatures are invading the city! They aren't like any we've seen before!" The Riotrooper answered before running off.

Hirako considered running away before he decided to follow, and help the Riders in any way he could. He ran around the corner and saw creatures that seemed to be embodying emotions. He stumbled back in horror for a moment before he heard the screams of Kenji and Yuri. He turned around and saw these creatures ambushing his two friends. He ran at them and tried to push them off of his friends, but he was flung into a wall on the other side of the street. He groaned in pain as he slid down the wall.

'_God damn it!'_ He cursed in his head. _'I finally get my chance to help and I'm completely useless…and the Riotroopers and ZECTroopers are having as much trouble as I am. DAMN IT ALL! If only I was a rider…if only I had more power! The power to protect those I care about! The power to protect EVERYONE!'_

"**Looks like you're ready, kid." **Echoed a voice in his head. Suddenly, Hirako found himself standing in the middle of pure darkness. Out of the darkness walked none other than Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, in his signature black trench coat with his camera hanging from his neck.

"Y-you're Tsukasa Kadoya! Kamen Rider Decade! The savior of the universe!" Hirako stuttered

"Ha! Looks like this new world is educated about the Riders that created it." Tsukasa chuckled.

"But you left to travel the worlds after Dai-Shocker and Cho-Shocker were stopped! Why are you here?" Hirako asked.

"Because once a Rider has finished his journey, a new rider must follow in his footsteps. But my successor couldn't be a simple protector of one world." Tsukasa said. He reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a belt that seemed similar to the Decadriver, except it had one emblem just above the circular window in the center of the belt. Also, the window was no longer a red color, but now was a goldish-yellow. Once Hirako had taken hold of the belt, Tsukasa also pulled out the book that held his cards.

"Why are you giving me these?" Hirako asked. He pulled out some of the cards in the card book and realized they were not Decade's cards.

"Because I can't be a Rider anymore… I have other duties to attend to." Tsukasa waved his hand and showed the Rider-less world that Natsumi had resided in. Hirako saw that Natsumi was holding a child. "I have spent the past year looking for a successor. I knew that this new threat was coming…I was hoping that I would be able to find one and train him before the time came for him to fight. But now you're going to have to learn by doing like I did." Tsukasa said with a smile.

"What is this new threat?" Hirako asked.

Tsukasa's smile faded as he turned back to Hirako and the image of Natsumi and the child faded. "They call themselves M-Shocker."

"M-Shocker?" Hirako asked.

"Yes. They were formed from the remnants of Cho-Shocker and Museum, who had fled their world after Double had defeated them. These two organizations found themselves in a world of the past, years before Shocker would even form, and thus, years before the first Kamen Rider would appear. They used this advantage to take over their new world. After finally succeeding, they set a new plan in to motion. They were going to try to merge the worlds once again. However, they knew that I would stop them if they tried immediately, so they waited. Now that I have a family to think about, I can't be there to fight them. So it is up to you, Hirako Tachiagari, to do so for me."

Hirako let this all sink in before a look of determination appeared on his face. Tsukasa helped him up before pulling him to his side.

"One picture before you go, Hirako." Said Tsukasa. Hirako posed next to Tsukasa with a smile on his face. Tsukasa took off his camera and held it away from them. "Say cheese." Tsukasa snapped a picture and then pushed Hirako through a dimensional gate. Tsukasa then walked through his own gate and returned home.

Hirako now found himself back in his own world, staring at his friends still being attacked. The look of determination returned as he strapped on the belt and drew a card from the book.

"HEY UGLIES!" Hirako yelled. The monsters turned and growled at him. "Leave my friends alone." He held the card out in front of him with the picture of the rider facing forward.

"HENSHIN!"

Hirako then flipped the card so the emblem was facing forward and slid it into the belt. A red holographic circle appeared with two words written along a line that ran across its middle. A deep voice then rang out from the belt, announcing the two words.

**KAMEN RIDE**

The red holographic circle remained as Hirako pushed the two levers on either side of the buckle inward, activating the card. The emblem of a new rider appeared. This emblem was like Decade's, except there were only three barcode-like vertical lines on the helmet, all evenly spaced, and instead of two eye pieces, there was a horizontal line going across the others. The voice then rang out once more, announcing this new rider to all around.

**SAISHO!**

10 grey holograms of armor then circled Hirako, each with its own emblem. They all then crashed on his body and 4 yellow card-like holograms, one larger than the rest, appeared next to his head. The three average sized card holograms spun and slid into the helmet, evenly spaced from each other. The fourth and final card turned until it was horizontal, and then spun into Saisho's helmet, crossing with the other three to form a visor. When the final card had entered the helmet, color ran down the armor in a pattern that looked digital. When the armor was complete the visor flashed, signifying the transformation's completion.

This armor was similar to Decades, with the center portion of the body armor being black, color on the outside of the black, and white on the insides of the legs. Also like decade, two silver and black Tesla-band gauntlets adorned his forearms, with the bands extruding from just below the elbow. These bands also adorned his ankles, but did not extrude out, and were much smaller. However, where Decade's armor was its trademark magenta color, Saisho was a brilliant yellow. Instead of a Roman numeral "X" on the chest, Saisho had a Roman numeral "I". The "I" was formed with a large black line, outlined in silver, which ran horizontally across the top of the chest, which crossed with a single vertical black line, also outlined in silver, on either shoulder plate. The shoulder plates were yellow in color, and were rounded out, other than the lines used to make the "I". The helmet's visor was formed by lines like the lines that created the "I" on the chest. Formed by the holographic cards during the transformation, there were three large evenly spaced vertical lines, each about two inches wide, with the one horizontal line crossing them in the middle. The horizontal line formed the main part of the visor, which ran from ear to ear across the helmet. This was Kamen Rider Saisho.

Hirako now charged at the creatures that were attacking his friends, punching them out of the way. He then proceeded to chase them away from his friends before grabbing his SaishoBooker and pulling out the handle all the way. A blade then sprang out, transforming the Booker into its sword mode. He proceeded to slash these creatures repeatedly before they started to attack back. Hirako took some damage before pulling out an Attack Ride Card.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

Hirako used the enhanced slashing power to chop down one of the enemies that had been attacking him, which exploded. He then folded the blade and closed the handle half-way. A gun barrel then popped out, transforming the booker into a gun. He then took out another Attack Ride card, opened the belt, inserted the card, and closed the belt.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Hirako then fired rapid-fire blasts at the remaining two monsters, leaving them stunned. Hirako then closed the handle, and the booker returned to its book mode. Before putting it back on his belt, he drew one more card, A Final Attack Ride card. He opened the belt threw the card in, and closed the belt.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SAISHO!**

Hirako jumped into the air and 10 cards lined up between him and his enemies. He then performed a flying side-kick through the cards and kicked the two monsters, which exploded. With the threat gone, Hirako opened the buckle and took out the Saisho card, ending the transformation. He then ran at his two friends, who were staring at him in awe.

"Don't just sit there, move! Back to the apartment!" Hirako yelled

The trio then entered the apartment. Hirako sat Kenji and Yuri down and explained everything to them.

"Wow…" Kenji said.

"So how are we going to get to the other worlds?" Asked Yuri.

"I can help with that." Said a voice from the other side of the room.

The trio turned and saw none other than…Prince?

"What? Never seen a talking cat before?" Prince said. The trio shook their heads. "Well in any case, traveling the worlds will be my duty. You see it's no coincidence you found me in the street all those years ago. I was sent by Tsukasa years ago to watch over you. I am no ordinary cat. I am similar to Kivat Bats, but I am a Cat. Coincidentally, I am the prince of my race, so you may continue calling me Prince. But in any case, let's get this show on the road!" Prince then jumped up and slashed at the drapes on the window. The drapes then reformed in a different pattern, that of a full moon. Knowledge then flooded into Hirako's head.

"Eclipse no Sekai, Ka?" He said with a smirk.

Chapter 1: End

And so it begins! The third in my three series destined for a movie is off! Now, this fic will rely on fan-made riders, so if you want to donate a rider, please send me a message with information that follows this format.

Person's Name:

Age:

Looks:

Rider Name:

Rider Appearance Forms and Abilities (include Ultimate Forms, Upgraded Forms, and finishing moves):

Personal History (Rider's back-story):

World History:

Alright until next time, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Eclipse no Sekai

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider. Toei does.

3 quick authors notes: 1. I made a mistake in the last chapter, M-Shocker is formed from _Dai-_Shocker and Museum not Cho-shocker and museum. 2. Yes the apartment is supposed to be the Hikari photo studio equivalent of this fic. Although that was not the best part about decade, it was a staple so I'm keeping it.. Later.3. I made another mistake last chapter. His card book is a normal RideBooker, no special name needed. Enjoy the chap

Kamen Rider Saisho

Chapter 2- Eclipse No Sekai

"Normal text with quotations" Is speech

'_Italicized text with apostrophes' _is thought

_Italicized text with _'normal text for thought'_ is a flashback._

**Bold and underlined**__Is belt speech

_Kamen Rider Saisho, the successor of Kamen Rider Decade has saved his home world, the former world of the rider war, from creatures from another world. He has found that M-Shocker, an organization formed from the remnants of Dai-Shocker and Museum, is re-merging the worlds. He now begins his journey in a world plagued by the creatures from the mythical Pandora's Box. This is the world of Kamen Rider Eclipse._

Hirako walked outside his apartment and looked around. He found he was now in a different world, and everything around him was in total and complete ruin. Although it was night, Hirako could see clear as day due to an unusually large full moon. He saw that any buildings that were not completely destroyed were missing a part of the highest floor and were on fire. He gaped in horror as he saw buildings around him crumble to dust and any vermin nearby scurry to said dust. He then looked down and saw he was dressed as if he was a survivor in a post-apocalyptic film. He then looked at the corner he saw a few of the creatures he had seen in his own world round the corner.

"Hey!" one of them yelled "There's one! Capture it!" they proceeded to run at him before being shot in the face. Hirako noticed that the blasts came from above.

He looked up and saw a woman, probably in her mid 20's, holding a pistol that resembled an unfolded cell phone, with the numbers on the side of the gun and the handle made from a hidden part of the phone that folded out. This girl had long brown hair and brown eyes. This girl was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and white shorts. Around her neck was a brown scarf, and a yin-yang necklace was showing through from underneath it.

"You guys shouldn't be out during the night. Don't you know that the Tsukikaibutsu at this hour?" She folded the handle back into the phone and pressed the buttons 1-2-3 and closed the phone. She thrust the phone into the air.

"HENSHIN!" She yelled out.

A 5 pointed star on the back of the phone suddenly began to grow in size and shine. The star then went over the girl and formed Kamen Rider armor. The torso armor seemed to resemble a metal hoodie. The face resembled a full moon, with two craters forming the eyes. The bottom half of the armor was black with a night sky pattern on it. On the left side of the belt that now spanned across her waist was a holster that held the gun/phone she used earlier. On the right side of her hip was an empty sheath. This was Kamen Rider Eclipse. She jumped down from the building and began to attack the creatures.

Hirako smirked. "Eclipse shows herself at last." He said as he strapped on the SaishoDriver and took out Saisho's KamenRide Card from his RideBooker. He held his card out, picture forward, in front of him.

"HENSHIN!" he yelled as he flipped the card and inserted it into the belt.

**KAMEN RIDE**

Hirako pushed the levers inward

**SAISHO!**

The ten holograms surrounded and crashed onto Hirako and the 4 yellow cards span into his helmet, completing his transformation. He took the RideBooker off his belt, converted it two sword mode and rushed at the creatures. He slashed at one as Eclipse landed a punch.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked as she punched another out of her way

"My name is Hirako Tachiagari, Kamen Rider Saisho. I thought you could use some help." Saisho said as he pulled out a card and slid it into the belt. He then pushed the levers inward and activated the belt.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Saisho fired multiple shots at the Tsukikaibutsu and the three monsters exploded.

"Saisho?" She asked. "Saisho? DEVIL!" Eclipse yelled as she took the phone out of its holster and put it into the empty sheath. As she pulled it out, a white blade appeared on it.

"Aw, Hell." Saisho sighed

Eclipse ran at him and started slashing, but Saisho countered her moves. As they locked blades Saisho decided to get answers. _'Although it never worked for Tsukasa-san. Hmm'_ He thought

"I'm not a devil! I don't know who told you I am, but I'm not!" Saisho yelled.

"LIAR!" Eclipse yelled "A kid in a black trenchcoat told me you would bring destruction! That you would destroy Pandora's Box and let the Tsukikaibutsu run free!"

Saisho kicked Eclipse to the ground and de-transformed.

"I am a Kamen Rider, like you. I protect people. I would never do something like that" Hirako said.

Eclipse sat there for a while before taking out the phone and pressed "end". Her transformation ended and she returned to normal.

"I'll believe you for now." She said. "My name is Yunari Furin."

"Pleasure." Said Hirako. "Now, is there something I can help you with?"

"If you truly are a protector, I would like you to help me defeat the Tsukikaibutsu controlling this area and see if Pandora's Box is here." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." Hirako said as he gave his trademark smirk.

_The next morning, in the city._

"So where were all the people last night?" Hirako asked.

"Most of them are in hiding." Yunari said. "The Tsukikaibutsu usually are hunting during the night. So people hide until daytime."

"I see. What are those things anyway?" Hirako asked

"Those were Tsukikaibutsu." Yunari replied. "They were originally the creatures of Pandora's Box but they were released by an evil sorcerer on the night of a lunar eclipse. They had been feeding off of humanities flaws from inside their prison for centuries, and thus, were powerful enough to dominate the planet."

"Why did you become a Rider?" Asked Hirako.

"The Tsukikaibutsu killed my parents on the night of my birth. The Tsukikaibutsu Hatred ran in, fresh from Pandora's Box, and killed my parents." Yunari replied "However, there was one good thing sealed in that box. Hope. That hope created my Rider system and allowed me to protect humanity. However, the Tsukikaibutsu can only be defeated if sealed inside Pandora's Box, so although it was weakened, the Tsukikaibutsu got away."

"Hmm." Hirako said. "Interesting."

"What?" Yunari asked

"Nothing…" Hirako said.

_That night…_

The Human camp lay silent but then a sudden rumbling was heard as every Tsukikaibutsu in the area swarmed the area. Leading them was none other than Hatred.

"You… I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled, only to be restrained by two Tsukikaibutsu.

The Tsukikaibutsu parted and Hirako walked out from the swarm.

"Told you I knew where they were." Saisho said. "Now hold up your end of the bargain"

"Fine" Said Hatred. "You may have Pandora's box." The Tsukikaibutsu handed Hirako an elegant gold box. The box seemed ancient.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yelled Yunari

Hirako smiled at Yunari and winked. He began to walk away but then he stopped. "Thank you…Fools."

**ATTACK RIDE:BLAST!**

Hirako turned around, now wearing his belt, and fired with the RideBooker in gun mode, the blasts hitting most of the Tsukikaibutsu, but the leader jumped out of the way. Hirako turned around and fired at the two holding Yunari, then Hirako tossed Yunari the box, which she proceeded to open. All of the Tsukikaibutsu howled in pain as they were sucked into the box.

"THIS IS WHY WE WERE CREATED IN THE FIRST PLACE! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT MANIPULATIVE HATE-FILLED CREATURES!" yelled Hatred

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Yelled Hirako "Every human being in the universe is filled with as much as compassion and honesty as they are filled with hatred and deceit. This woman, this…heroine is the perfect example of this! She protected all these people, and took us in even though she thought that I was a destroyer! You must know this, for you were sealed in that box with the greatest asset humanity had. Hope. And that is exactly what Yunari gives these people. Hope. AND I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"DAMN YOU! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Yelled Hatred

Hirako drew the Saisho KamenRide Card and smiled. He held the card out for Hatred to see.

"I'm the newest passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that. HENSHIN!" Hirako yelled. He flipped the card and inserted it into the belt.

**KAMEN RIDE**

Hirako pushed inward on the levers on either side of the card reader.

**SAISHO!**

The 10 holograms crashed onto Hirako and the 4 cards span into his helmet. The visor flashed as his transformation was completed. Suddenly 3 blank cards flew up from his RideBooker. The KamenRide, Final Attack Ride, and Final Form Ride: Eclipse cards. He looked down and a new emblem appeared on his belt. The emblem of a full moon. He put the cards back in his RideBooker and looked over to Yunari.

"Let's go." He said.

Yunari nodded, took out her phone, pressed one-two-three and thrust the phone into the air.

"HENSHIN!"

The star covered her once more as she transformed once again into Kamen Rider Eclipse.

The two nodded at each other as they rushed Hatred and began assaulting him with relentless attacks. Hatred laughed, seemingly unfazed. He proceeded to fire two crimson blasts from his palm at the two riders. They fell to the ground, groaning.

Saisho helped Eclipse up and pulled out a card.

"This might sting a little bit." He said as he inserted the card into his belt.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: E-E-E-ECLIPSE!**

Saisho thrust his hands into eclipse's back and pushed them apart. She groaned in pain as she began to transform. A gun barrel folded over her head and her arms slammed to her side. Numbers began to appear on her back and her legs folded over to become the handle. Saisho gripped the gigantic gun and fired at hatred multiple times. Saisho shot Pandora's box so that it was behind Hatred. He took out another card,put it in his belt, and activated it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: E-E-E-ECLIPSE!**

The buttons 2-5-8 pressed themselves on the gigantic gun and a white ball of energy formed at the end of the barrel. Saisho pulled the trigger and a huge laser shot Hatred straight into Pandora's Box. The beam continued, however and a large black hole formed in the box. Suddenly, Tsukikaibutsu began flying in from all directions, straight into Pandora's Box. They yelled pleas of forgiveness as they were forced into their eternal prison. Hatred clawed his way to the top as the Tsukikaibutsu flew in.

"You…will pay" were his only words as the box slammed shut.

The two Riders de-transformed and walked over to the box.

"It's over…" Yunari said. "It's finally over…"

Yunari fell to the ground, crying tears of joy. Hirako placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She smiled back at him.

_Back at Hirako's Apartment…_

"And I am done with the first world!" Hirako shouted. Kenji and Yuri cheered and Prince hopped up on to the couch.

"Everyone ready?" He asked

"WAIT!" Came the voice of Yunari from the back of the hallway. Yunari came running in with a traveling bag.

"I want to go with you…" She said "My world is saved…I'm no longer needed."

Hirako walked up and patted her head.

"We could use a traveling companion" He said. "Go ahead, prince."

Prince jumped up and shredded the drapes once again. They then repaired themselves into a new pattern. This pattern resembled a shattered mirror with a rider standing behind it. Knowledge once again flooded into Hirako's mind.

"Fegen no Sekai, ka?"

A/N: And with that the second chapter is done! I still need four riders, so submit them in the format below and ill try and squeeze them in! Later!

Person's Name:

Age:

Looks: 

Rider Name:

Rider Emblem:

Rider Appearance Forms and Abilities (include Ultimate Forms, Upgraded Forms, and finishing moves):

Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride:

Personal History (Rider's back-story):

World History:

Forgot Emblem And FFR/FAR last time. For those of you who have already submitted riders, I have you covered.


	3. Chapter 3: Fegen no Sekai

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider. If I did, the song for OOO's GataKiriBa combo wouldn't sound like someone having a seizure.

Kamen Rider Saisho

Chapter 3- Fegen no Sekai

"Normal text with quotations" Is speech

'_Italicized text with apostrophes' _is thought

_Italicized text with _'normal text for thought'_ is a flashback or narration._

**Bold and underlined**__Is belt speech

_Hirako Tachiagari, now known as Kamen Rider Saisho, the successor of Kamen Rider Decade, has saved his home world, the former world of the rider war, from creatures from another world. He has found that M-Shocker, an organization formed from the remnants of Dai-Shocker and Museum, is re-merging the worlds. He began his journey across the worlds, starting in the world of the female Kamen Rider Eclipse, Yunari Furin. Saisho assisted her in ridding her world of the creatures that plagued it for so long, the __Tsukikaibutsu, by sealing them in the long-lost Pandora's Box. With her world no longer needing a Rider, Yunari decided to join Hirako and his friends on their journey, with their next stop being the world of Kamen Rider Fegen._

Hirako, Yuri, Yunari and Kenji stepped out of the apartment complex their apartment had settled into in this world. They looked around, and nothing was amiss. Hirako, however, was now dressed in a business suit, similar to the suit that he had worn in his office back on his home world, and held a briefcase in his hand.

"Agh, damn it! I thought I was rid of this monkey suit when we left our world!" Hirako growled, his friends laughing all around him.

Hirako then heard a ringing sound, and knew automatically what it was. He looked to the mirrors and saw Riders battling amongst themselves with large mechanical creatures as their companions. As he reached into his pocket for the SaishoDriver, Kenji chimed in to the conversation.

"Anyone else hear that ringing noise? Or did I have my music on too loud last night?" Kenji asked as he cleaned out his ears with his pinky finger.

"You can hear that, Kenji?" Hirako asked, astonished.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?" Kenji said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. A look of surprise appeared on his face as he pulled out a black metal card deck holder with a golden emblem of a large cat's paw with the claws extended. Recognizing the object in his hand as an Advent Deck, Kenji stumbled back a few feet in surprise.

"Kenji…this world chose you to be a Rider. Congrats man!" Hirako said, patting his best friend on the back.

"But…why? Why would I be chosen?" Kenji asked himself

"Dude. I got chosen by Tsukasa Kadoya, of all people. Don't ask questions. Just kick ass." Hirako said as he strapped on his SaishoDriver.

Kenji laughed and said "You got it man." As he finished his sentence, his demeanor turned from joking to serious. Knowing the perils that lie ahead, he thrust his new Advent Deck out in front of him; facing the window they stood nearest too. A belt materialized on his waist, coming out from the mirror and strapping on his waist.

Kenji put both his hands up above his head, made clawing motions with the left hand down to his right side, and making the same motion, deck still in his hand, with his right hand down to the left side. He then made a second clawing motion, with his right hand, across his waist so that the deck was next to the slot.

While he was doing this, Hirako proceeded to pull out his KamenRide: Saisho card and hold it to the window, picture out.

The two friends then simultaneously shouted "HENSHIN!"

Kenji then slid the deck into the slot on the belt and held his hands to his side as if they were claws, and Hirako flipped his card before inserting it into the slot on the belt and pressing the two levers on the belt inward. Kenji's belt made a shimmering noise as the deep, robotic voice rang out from Hirako's.

**KAMEN RIDE: SAISHO!**

As holograms crashed around Hirako, reflections of armor swiveled onto Kenji.

Kenji's armor was extremely similar to that of Kamen Rider Tiger, except it was a photonegative of the aforementioned rider. Whereas Tiger's armor was White, blue, and silver, Kenji's was black, red, and gold. As such, the shoulder pads still were designed to resemble claws grabbing on to the nodes where his Ride Shooter would fasten on to his armor, but the claws were golden instead of silver. The helmet was also extremely changed. It was a black helmet, with a single large blue eyepiece surrounded by a design that resembled a black panther with yellow eyes biting down on it. On his waist was his card reader; the BroadVisor. The BroadVisor was a broadsword with the pommel designed to look like golden claws gripping a red jewel. This new rider was Kamen Rider Fang.

Hirako's visor and Kenji's eyepiece flashed simultaneously, signaling that their transformations were now complete. Hirako and Kenji nodded at each other, and proceeded to step into the Mirror World.

Kenji and Hirako landed firmly on the ground, facing a scene of 5 of the Riders native to Ryuki's world, fighting amongst each other. They were Ohja, Tiger, Knight, Zolda, and Imperer.

"Hey!" Tiger yelled out. "Who the hell are they?"

"Competition, that's who!" responded Zolda, drawing a card from his deck.

"Crap, Hirako, do something!" cried Kenji.

"I'm on it I'm on it. Let's see if bats really are attracted to the moonlight." He said, drawing a card and putting it into the belt before activating it.

**KAMENRIDE: ECLIPSE!**

A seven pointed white star shone from Saisho's belt as he turned into a male version of eclipse. Hirako, as Eclipse, then drew a card, inserted it into the belt, and activated it.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

Hirako pulled his RideBooker off his belt and it transformed into Eclipse's sword. He proceeded to charge at the riders, slashing each individual one in the chest as he ran by. Following his friends example, Kenji pulled out a card from his deck, the image on the card showing two gauntlets with claws extending from the fingertips. He inserted it into his broadsword, and closed the card reader. Seeing this, Tiger took out a similar card and inserted into the card reader on his DestVisor battleaxe. Both readers announced the card.

**STRIKE VENT**

Sure enough, two reflections of gauntlets materialized out of thin air before solidifying onto Kenji's hands, with the same happening for Tiger. Kenji found he still had great mobility of his fingers, but he could tell the claws were extremely potent weapons, regardless. He charged at his counterpart, Tiger, and the two began two claw at each other's armor, equally matched. But things began to turn for the worst as Ohja, armed with his sword vent, and Imperer, armed with his strike vent, began to join in on the battle. Resisting the attackers long enough, willed one of his gauntlets away, pulled out a card and activated it.

**ADVENT**

A large black-and-gold mechanical panther leaped from seemingly nowhere and tackled Ohja and Imperer. This was Fang's contract beast, MechaPanthera.

While Kenji was handling Tiger, Ohja, and Imperer, Hirako had to deal with Knight and Zolda. Zolda was toting his shoot vent, firing large explosive rounds directly at Hirako, who was narrowly dodging them due to having to dodge Knights blade at the same time. He would get the occasional strike in on Knight, but it wasn't enough. He soon realized an opportunity, and parried Knight into the path of Zolda's missiles. He then charged at Zolda and slashed him across the chest, kicked his gun out of his hand and to the ground next to Knight. The two then proceeded to run towards the other Riders, with Hirako in pursuit.

Hirako met up with Kenji and the two began to draw their Final Cards.

"Wait wait!" Screamed Ohja. "We forfeit! You can have the case!"

"Case?" Hirako asked. Before he could ask any further questions, the two were interrupted.

**FINAL VENT!**

A mechanical humanoid wolf and a new rider leaped from the shadows, and shredded the 5 riders with their claws. Soon, all 5 of the Riders exploded in howls of pain, with the victor standing amongst the flames.

The Rider that stood before them resembled the Alternatives, his belt was the belt of the Alternatives, albeit the studs that extended inward to hold the belt in place were now sharpened. His suit consisted of a black padded bodysuit and black armor with golden accents, just like the Alternatives. However, this is where the similarities ended. Instead of the single black eyepiece, the helmet boasted an eyepiece that resembled a V that curved upward above the helmet, similar to that of Den-O's gun form, but it was blue instead of purple and did not have the golden whiskers parallel with the visor. His torso armor was extremely similar to knights, except that it was black with gold in between the plates. On each arm was a SlashVisor card reader, but unlike the ones used by the Alternatives, they were smaller, being simple bracers with a card reader extending just off the arm. Extending from the visors were Strike Vent-style claws, which rotated up and came to rest back on the visors, the cards duration now being over. His leg armor consisted of plates that met at the middle of the shin and curved upward, stopping just below the knee and having a single piece of metal on the knee. Neon blue cables ran from the kneepads on the leg armor up to connecting points on the belt. Cables of the same type ran from the back of the visors up to connecting points on the shoulder pads. And finally, the black deck that rested in the belt bore a white emblem, that of a cracked diamond.

"That's not one of the Mirror Riders…who is that?" Asked Kenji

"He is the unique rider of this world. He is similar to the Alternatives in that he made his gear based off of the other riders of this world. The difference between him and the Alternatives is that he has been able to connect to the Mirror World enough to earn the title of Kamen Rider. That man…is Kamen Rider Fegen!" Hirako said, a serious and ominous tone in his voice. As he finished his speech, Fegen growled and charged at the two, pulling out a card and swiping it in the SlashVisor on his right arm.

**ACCELE VENT**

Fegen sped up to the point that he couldn't be seen, and in the blink of an eye, he had Kenji and Hirako by the throat.

"You lawyers make me sick. You're making a mockery of the great Rider Battle that Shiro Kanzaki started all those years ago!" Fegen screamed as he threw the two against the wall. He drew two cards, each bearing one half of his broken-diamond emblem. Each card read "FINAL VENT" at the top. Before Fegen could swipe the cards and finish them off, Hirako stopped him.

"We are not lawyers. We aren't even Riders of this world! I am Hirako Tachiagari, Kamen Rider Saisho. This is my friend, Kenji Nakamura, Kamen Rider Fang. Your world is in danger, and we're here to help." Hirako said, panting heavily.

Fegen eased up and put the cards back in his deck. "Someone once warned me about a devil named Saisho, but I tend not to trust snot nosed brats, let alone ones in trench coats and fishing hats. Come on. I'll take you to my lab." He said as he jumped through the nearest window, dragging Hirako and Kenji with him.

_Later…At the laboratory…_

Hirako and Kenji awoke later in said lab, about an hour later.

The man that stood before them was a white male, seemingly in his mid-20's. He had black hair and brown eyes, and he wore glasses. He was wearing a black shirt, brown pants under a lab coat, and was wearing black leather shoes.

"Sorry I knocked you guys out in my haste. Where are my manners? I've forgotten to introduce myself." He said, as he finished taking some notes about the battle, complete with elaborate sketches and statistics of the Riders he had just defeated. As he finished, he walked over and extended his hand to Hirako and Kenji. "My name is Matthew Finn, but you can just call me Finn."

Hirako shook his hand, as did Kenji. As Finn resumed his work, the two exchanged glances before Kenji asked "What were you talking about back there? What case?"

Finn stopped and cracked his knuckles. "I assume, Hirako, that you are similar to Decade, the traveler who visited this world a few years ago?" Finn asked.

"Oh, this is the version of Ryuki's world that Tsukasa-Sempai visited?" Hirako asked. "That would explain it."

"So if this is that world, Riders fight to be lawyers on big cases, right?" Kenji asked

Finn nodded. "Correct. However, I have discovered the history of the original Rider War that was started by Shiro Kanzaki. So I plan to restart the Rider War, and bring it back to its former glory"

"Why would you do that? People died in that war! If you restart it they will continue to die! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kenji asked harshly, grabbing Finn by the collar.

"IT'S BETTER THAN THESE FOOLS MAKING A MOCKERY OF IT! THE ORIGINAL RIDERS FOUGHT TO SURVIVE! THESE FOOLS ARE GETTING PAID TO BE RIDERS! THEY'RE MAKING THE SACRIFICES ALREADY MADE FOR NOTHING!" Finn yelled as he pulled the Fegen Advent Deck from his pocket.

"KENJI! FINN! CALM DOWN!" Hirako yelled as he pried the two apart.

"YOU'RE A MADMAN!" yelled Kenji in return as he pulled out the Fang Advent Deck.

The two struck their respective poses, with fin tossing his Advent Deck in the air and Kenji making the clawing motions as their belts materialized on their waists.

"HENSHIN!" The two both screamed out the as they slid their decks into the slots on their belts.

The mirror reflections of the armor shimmered and solidified on their bodies. Kenji (now transformed into Fang) tackled Finn (now transformed into Fegen) into the Mirror World, with Hirako yelling in vain for them to come back.

"Damn it!" Hirako said as he strapped on the SaishoDriver, took out the Saisho KamenRide card, put it in the belt, and activated the card. "Henshin!"

**KAMEN RIDE: SAISHO!**

The ten holograms mirrored Hirako's movements as he dove into the Mirror World.

_The mirror world…_

As Hirako somersaulted to his feet, he saw Fegen and Fang, armed with their Strike Vents, clawing at each other in rage. Hirako pulled out a card from his RideBooker and activated it.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Hirako fired a coupe shots into the chests of his two comrades.

"What the hell is the matter with you two, especially you Kenji? We're in this world to help Finn, not kill him!" Hirako said

"He's planning to bring back a war that killed people! Why would ANYONE do that?" Kenji asked, furious

"Remember, Kenji! When the war is over, only HIS fate will be changed! Others will be reset back to their normal lives! And if they don't, that is the fate of this world. We are only here to speed it along, not interfere with it." Hirako said, trying to calm him down.

"But…damn I forgot about that." Kenji said.

"You didn't know that? Bet you got better grades on Rider History in your world, didn't you, Hirako?" Finn joked.

Kenji growled as Hirako nodded his head. The three began to laugh, but their peace was cut short as a clapping rang out nearby. The three looked and walking towards them was the infamous Kamen Rider Abyss.

"That was quite touching, Fegen." Abyss said.

"What do you want, Smith?" Finn asked the shark Rider before them.

Abyss, now identified as Smith, chuckled.

"I simply wish to repeat my offer." Smith said

"What's he talking about?" asked Kenji

"Although I want the Rider War restarted for my own glory, he wants to eliminate ALL OF HUMANITY, save a few people he thinks are 'superior' to the rest." Growled Finn

"What? That's…that's…" Hirako stuttered

"Amazing? Brilliant? Genius? " Smith suggested

"I was thinking more along the lines of horrible, demented, and INSANE!" Hirako yelled, drawing a card.

"Hmph. Such non-visionaries shall not be spared." Smith said as he drew an Advent Card. The two simultaneously activated their cards

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

**SWORD VENT**

The two riders drew their swords and charged at each other. The two blades sparked as the riders retracted the blades and started attacking each other relentlessly. Smith got one good slash in and kicked Hirako away, with Finn and Kenji rushing to help him. Sure enough, he drew another card and activated it.

**STRIKE VENT**

A large jet of water spewed from the mouth of his card reader and knocked the three riders to the ground. Smith started to draw one more card from his deck, but decided against it.

"People such as you, that are defeated so easily, aren't worth my final vent." Smith said. He laughed maniacally as he walked off.

Finn growled and jumped into the mirror world, blocking off the entrance to his lab from the other side. Reluctantly, Hirako and Kenji changed their destination to Hirako's apartment.

_The next day…Finn's Laboratory_

Kenji and Hirako walked into Finn's laboratory to find it a total mess. Kenji taps Hirako on the shoulder and points out Finn sitting on a chair at the other end of the lab angrily scrawling notes into his lab notebook.

"Finn?" Kenji asked his friend as he walked up to him.

"WHAT?" Finn screamed at Kenji.

Kenji backed up, startled slightly, away from his friend.

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry Kenji" he said. "Smith just gets to me. Dealing with Riders like HIM almost makes me not want to restart the Rider War."

"No, Finn. You need to." Hirako said. "Now we know that you're not the only one out to restart the war. And if Abyss is in the mix of a new war, they'll need someone like you. You may not have the best intentions, but compared to the last Ryuki world, it looks like you'll have the best intentions of the bunch."

Finn thought about the Riders he'd seen before and nodded.

"If that's true…" Kenji said "Then let's take out the worst right now!"

"No, Kenji" Finn said. "Smith is too powerful."

"You're right about that, Matthew." Smith's voice rang out in the lab.

The three looked over and, sure enough, Smith stepped out of a shard of glass on the floor.

The man before them seemed to be a photonegative of Finn. He was an average height white male with green eyes and ruffled blonde hair. He wore a black trenchcoat, a white shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"What do you want now? Weren't you satisfied with humiliating us, Smith?" Asked Hirako angrily.

"No. I am simply here to repeat my offer one FINAL time. This time, to all three of you" Smith said

"Why would we EVER agree to helping you, Smith?" Kenji yelled

"Hmmm…fine. In that case, I am here to offer up a challenge. I am going to beat all three of you and take Matthew's research for my own. Or, you can do like your pal…Kenji, was it?...suggested and finish me before I have the chance." Smith said. He began cackling maniacally as he stepped on the glass and sunk into the mirror world once again.

The three looked at each other, all three of them with a look of determination on all of their faces

Kenji and Finn drew their decks as Hirako strapped on the SaishoDriver.

"We should train up a bit before we search for Smith. Lets find some mirror monsters, get your Contract Beasts stronger, then go after him."

Finn and Kenji nodded as all three of them transformed and headed off.

_Later…_

The final mirror monster shrieked in pain as it was struck down by Amortallos, the crystalline-furred, gray-skinned, mechanical werewolf that belonged to Fegen. It chomped down on the energy orb released from the monster and swallowed, growing slightly in size and strength. Both MechaPanthera and Amortallos were larger than they were before, and had both had a ferocious glint in their eyes.

While the Contract Beasts had been busy, the three riders were sparring to get themselves up to par. The three sat down to catch their breath.

"I think…we're ready." Hirako said, high-fiving his two comrades.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Smith said, the three now noticing him approaching them, his two contract monsters, Abysshammer and Abyssslasher, at his side. He drew a card and activated it, as did Hirako.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

**SWORD VENT**

In a mirror of the battle that happened hours earlier, the two Riders locked blades.

"Humph. With Finn's pitiful motivation and your pitiful strength there is no way the three of you will ever defeat me! The Rider War will resurface, with me as its victor! The world will belong to me, and I, along with the few I leave to be my subjects, will start a new world order!"

"NO!" Hirako shouted. "Although Finn's motives may not be for the best, he wants to restart a tradition that defined the Riders of the past! He wants to be as great as those Riders once were! His wish may be selfish, but it is honorable! And judging simply by you, it will be the most honorable wish that this new Rider War will have to offer. He has my support, for he is a KAMEN RIDER!"

"God damn you! Just who the hell are you?" Smith asked angrily.

With a burst of strength, Hirako sent Smith flying backwards. "I am…no" He said, Kenji running up beside him and patting him on the shoulder. "WE are the newest passing through Kamen Riders! Remember that."

Finn walked up beside his two fellow Riders and laughed. "I know I'll remember that."

With that, the KamenRide: Fegen, FinalFormRide: Fegen and FinalAttackRide: Fegen cards hopped out of the RideBooker and with a bright flash of light were colored in. Hirako looked down and, now on his belt, a little farther down on the circle from Eclipse's emblem, was the cracked-diamond emblem of Fegen.

"Alright Finn" Hirako said, putting two of the cards away and activating the third "This might sting a little."

**FINAL FORM RIDE: F-F-F-FEGEN!**

Hirako smacked Finn upside the head and a duplicate of Amortallos' head formed over his helmet. The rest of the transformation followed suit, Fegen now transforming into an exact replica of Amortallos. He roared as he tackled Abysshammer to the ground, with MechaPanthera and Kenji following suit with an assault on Abyssslasher. With smith still in shock, Hirako charged at him.

The two Riders clashed, trading blows with each other one after another. After a few moments, Smith saw an opening in Hirako's form to get in a sucker punch and draw his Final Vent card.

**FINAL VENT**

Abysshammer and Abyssslasher jumped into the air and merged, becoming AbyssDiver. The large mechanical shark knocked Finn, Kenji, and MechaPanthera back towards Hirako, who stopped them before they got a concussion. MechaPanthera jumped onto AbyssDiver and bit its dorsal fin off, with the shark screeching in pain. In retaliation, MechaPanthera was launched forward by AbyssDiver's activation of the chainsaw inside its nose. Kenji caught his Advent Beast, petting it gently.

"I think it's time we wrapped this up." Hirako said, drawing the FinalAttackRide: Fegen card

"Agreed" Kenji said, drawing his Final Vent Card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FEGEN!**

**FINAL VENT **

Hirako gained Fegen's Strike Vent claws, and Kenji Dawned his own. Finn, still in his Amortallos Form, charged at Smith, and MechaPanthera charged at AbyssDiver. Finn slashed across Smith's chest twice before stabbing his claws into him, back flipping, and throwing him towards Hirako. Hirako stuck one claw into the air, leaving a gash in the armor as he caught smith, who he threw to the ground, clawed twice, and then stabbed one final time. The Rider Groaned in pain as he exploded.

MechaPanthera, meanwhile, clawed AbyssDiver twice, and then held on to him to keep him still. Kenji jumped off his Advent beast, flipped in midair, before landing behind AbyssDiver. Kenji turned around, clawed the shark twice in an x-shape, clawed upward, then to the side, then turned around, crossed his arms in an "X" and muttered under his breath "You're finished…" as his Advent Beast ripped off the fins it held on to, causing the shark to explode.

The three riders sighed in relief, Finn returning to his normal Fegen state, and high-fived each other, sharing a laugh. The laughter was cut short as Smith stood up from the flames. He uttered a horrible gurgling noise as his skin shimmered and shifted into the form of a pupa-stage Worm. Hirako quickly ran at it and slashed it, finishing it off as it exploded into a ball of green flames.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Finn asked in a panic.

"That…" Kenji said. "Was a Worm. But Hirako they don't…"

"Belong in this world?" Hirako said, finishing his friend's statement. "Yeah I know. Someone's messing with the worlds."

"No I am fixing the damage you have done, Saisho!" a voice came out from nearby.

The three looked and saw a boy, probably about the age of 15, wearing a black trench coat and fishing hat over a white shirt and jeans. He wore glasses and had a seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

"Who are you?" Hirako asked. "…Are you the one who's been restarting this "devil" crap?"

"Yes! For I was taught from a young age by my father that you world travelers are nothing but trouble!" the boy said

"Everyone who the world travelers interacted with praised him! Everyone loves them! Unless…is your father Narutaki?" Kenji asked.

"That is right! My father was the one who almost succeeded in stopping Decade! You may call me…Saru" The boy, now identified as Saru, said.

"Your father joined up with Cho-Shocker before Tsukasa-Sempai dealt with him!" Hirako argued "Why would you follow someone who joined with the ones who wanted to destroy the worlds?"

"SHUT UP! THAT IS A LIE CONSTRUED BY DECADE TO HIDE THE FACT THAT HE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS DESTROYING THE WORLDS! YOU REALLY ARE A DEVIL, TRYING TO FRAME MY FATHER! MARK MY WORDS, SAISHO THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME!" Saru screamed, as a dimensional wall took him away.

_Later…at the apartment._

"Are you sure? I mean it could help with your research." Kenji asked Finn. Kenji was holding his Advent Deck in his hand, offering it up to Finn.

"No, man, from what I can tell, you two will need it on your journey." Finn said.

"Well thank you man." Kenji said as he pocketed his Deck

"Yeah thank you for everything Finn." Hirako said, shaking the Mirror Rider's hand.

"No thank you. With the powers I've gained from defeating smith, I should be able to reopen the mirror world and restart the War. Well I'm going to get going my friends. Thank you again." Finn said, walking back into his world.

Prince jumped up onto the couch and cleared his throat. "Well, shall we get going?" he asked the humans within the apartment. As they nodded, prince proceeded to shred the drapes. In a flash of light, the drapes reformed, now sporting a pattern of a green snake slithering past a ring of green flames.

"Xsyphaeir no Sekai, ka?" Hirako said.

END OF CHAPTER

Bwahahaha! Greetings all! I'm back with a vengeance! And just to let you know, I am beginning a cycle with these chapter updates.

Geass Rider Skull, Kamen Rider Saisho, and Kamen Rider Terra Firma

My three fics will be updated in the ABOVE ORDER. For those of you who sent me riders during my absence, I have received them and added them to the roster.

On that note, Amangafani, you submitted me a rider like, a few months ago. I meant to talk to you about it but YOUR MESSAGES ARE BLOCKED. UNBLOCK THEM SO I CAN TALK TO YOU.

Also, I still need 2 riders! If you want them in the fic, youll have to hurry! And, I'm issuing a challenge. If someone can submit to me an OOO style rider that ISNT OOO (in other words, uses different greed medals than OOO) they will be the MOVIE EXCLUSIVE rider for Saisho's part in my upcoming movie fic. Here is the format youll need to submit riders to me, whether your taking the challenge or not.

Person's Name:

Age:

Looks:

Rider Name:

Rider Emblem:

Rider Appearance Forms and Abilities (include Ultimate Forms, Upgraded Forms, and finishing moves for each form):

Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride:

Personal History (Rider's back-story):

World History:

Well that's all for now folks! I hope to have the next chapter of Terra Firma up within the next couple of weeks! I'll have it up by the new year, at the very least! Later!


End file.
